I May Not Be there Yet But I'll Adapt
by Mtcoin
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born with a quirk when he was younger; it was merely deemed useless. Now he struggles to be a hero, yet even when he falls he will always have someone to pick him up. My first story that I have written on , so I hope It's okay. Rated M for just in case. Who knows where this story will go.
1. Chapter 1

It is common knowledge that not all people are created equal. I learned this when I was four years old. Born with the quirk "Adaption" I had always hoped that I could become a hero, sadly life isn't that simple.

The ability to adapt to other people's quirks may sound powerful on paper, but in reality, it's a useless quirk that only lets my "adapt" to quirks that I already have. However, this story would be over before it even started if I let that fact hold me down.

I was the last one to discover my quirk when I was a child, Kacchan being one of the firsts with the amazing quirk called explosive. I always admired him, his personality, his strength, and his tenacity, all of them made him someone anyone could follow. Maybe that's why it hit me so hard when he stopped being my friend over the fact that I had a useless quirk.

"You're better off quirkless!" He would yell at me any time I would stand up to him.

"At least then you'd have a reason for being useless." His favorite insult for whenever I stepped out of line.

"Might as well jump off a roof and hope you get a better quirk in the next life." A neer daily sentence he would throw my way whenever we finished the school day.

It hurt. More than anything else when Kacchan would tell me to kill myself. I felt like all I was was a burden to him. I would come home and cry before going into the kitchen and grabbing a knife out of the drawer.

When I was finished, I would rinse the blade of my blood and wait for my mom to come home. By the time I was in middle school, Kacchan had taken to calling me Deku, his version of the word useless, the cuts were deeper than ever after that.

No one ever noticed, nor did they notice when I would stare off the edge of the school's roof. No one noticed when I spent every waking moment trying to find a way to be a hero.

And only one person noticed when I dropped my notebook over all things hero. And I believe it was here that this story began. After all, this is a story of the next number one hero.

* * *

I don't know what possessed this girl to pick up my hero analysis notebook, nor do I understand why she opened it upon reading the title. I also don't know why she got so close to me after finding out that I was what people call a "hero nerd."

There were a lot of unknown's about this girl, like what her name was, or why her eyes looked like crosshairs or most importantly who she was, but still, at least she hadn't made fun of me yet. Wait, her lips were moving, was she talking... to me?

I looked around, yet there was no one else around us, but why would she speak to me? Wait her lips are moving! She's still talking to me! Her lips have stopped moving! Say something, anything! "I-I-I'M IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Smooth, Izuku real smooth. She probably thinks you're a weirdo no-

"AND I'M MEI HATSUME." She yelled. She was still talking to me? This is different. Generally, now the girl would through an insult in my face before running away as fast as she could, not respond in equal enthusiasm.

Calm down you need to speak calmly. Don't freak out, don't shout, just breath. "I-I-I-It's really n-nice to meet you H-Hatsume-san."

That's better but still not where you need to be. "Your notebook is marvelous," she said flipping to a random page in my journal "Where did you learn all of this?!" Was she really excited or was she just making fun of me? Either way, a girl was talking to me, to ME!

I had to make a good first impression.

Wait, I already messed up my first impression.

I'll just have to find a way to salvage the situation. "Y-Yeah I really want to be a hero when I grow up, s-so I kind of write about every hero I see." My voice trailed off near the end... I'm so hopeless.

"Really! I want to go into the support course! And with your notes on the hero's quirks, I can make all sorts of super cute babies!" Wait, babies? "That's it from now on we're friends!" Why was she so close? Does she have to be this close? Wait, friends?!

I must be dreaming, a girl wants to be friends with me. "U-Um I don't really know if that's a good idea." What are you doing! "No, I've set my mind to it, were friends, and that's final." Was she serious? Please tell me she was serious.

"Now then, oh friend of mine let's go somewhere!" She said already dragging me by my wrist. "Wait I'm supposed to be heading home now!" I'm blowing it, my one chance at a friend and I won't even hang out with her.

"Well let's go to your house then."

That was not the reaction I expected.

"W-Wait Hatsume-san I-I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"Your right." At least I got out of this-

"It's a great idea! In all the books I've read you always meet your friend's parents so let's go do that!" Let it be known that I tried to resist Hatsume-san's dragging. I wasn't even able to get a word in edgewise either.

Our Favorite Steam Punks POV.

Today was a great success if I do say so myself. I found a subject that shared my passion for heroes and support gear.

And all of this started because of my dad throwing me out of the house. In the most literal sense of the word. Now I was on my way to meet said friends parents!

This will be a massive success, I can just feel it. Wait, maybe I can show them some of my babies! And ask if I can make some with their son. This seems like a great idea. Now then what babies do I have on me right now... None.

Oh well, I'll just come up with something on the way.

Hmmm, I wonder how many babies Midoriya would want to make with me? I hope a lot, oh mama just loves when her babies shine. Wait a minute, where are we going again? Oh right Midoriya's house which is... I don't know!

"Hey Midoriya where do you live?" Why is he so out of breath, wait I'm running. When did I start running? Doesn't matter. "It's umm in the opposite direction." Oh, well that an easy fix. "Alright lead the way."

* * *

Miss Midoriya is the motherlyest mom to have ever mom' d.

She even started crying when she saw me! That means she likes me right? Yes, I'm sure that's what it means.

She also listened to me talk about my babies and agreed to let Midoriya make some with me! Why were both of them red when she agreed though? That must mean that they were so excited that they forced blood to their head to increase brain functionality. They must be brilliant.

Oh wait, it's dark out. When did this happen? I guess it doesn't really matter, but I do need to leave. I have so many babies to care for. So I said goodbye to the Midoriya's and left promising to come back and make babies with her son. Conclusion all in all, maybe it was worth coming outside today.


	2. She'll Adapt With Me

I don't know how any of this happened. One day I'm being bullied, shunned, and abused. Then the very next I'm sitting in my room with Hatsume-san talking about what kind of support gear Kamui Woods could use.

It was a sudden but not unwelcome change in my life. Even if Hatsume-san tended to get to close or touch my arms and chest because she wanted to test her newest baby, the very thought of calling it a baby still makes me blush. The most significant change was that she would come to my school gates after school was over.

At first, I was confused as to why she was there and assumed it would be a one-off kind of thing, but every day without fail she would show up. How did she even manage that? I remember her telling me she went to another school so how would she get here in time for school to end? Did she run or take the station to get here? No, the station doesn't run during at this time and even if she did that's at least a thirty-minute ride from her school to mine. Maybe she had her dad drop her off? No that wouldn't make since her dad works during this ti-

"Oi Deku shut the hell up!" Oh no, Kacchan.

"K-Kacchan I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to annoy-" Another explosion ripped the words out of my mouth.

"I said. Shut. The. Hell. Up!" The crackling of explosives that followed his sentence terrified me into silence. "Settle down Bakugo." Was the teacher finally going to do something about this? "If you're going to fight at least do it outside of school." I guess not; I really shouldn't be surprised anymore.

Muttering has been something that I have done since I was a kid.

I never knew why I did it, but I know it bothers everyone else around me. Well everyone except for her.

* * *

Walking out of the school building I found myself enjoying the light rain that had started to fall; the storm was always helpful; it diluted Kacchans sweat and cooled his body down so he couldn't cause as powerful explosions. He usually left me alone on rainy days preferring not to get wet... He would still go with his signature insults though.

"Hey! You shitty nerd get back here!" Today was not one of the days he would show mercy though. I hadn't even turned around before a solid punch had landed on my face, and I could feel my bones crack under Kacchan's knuckles.

I was sprawled out on the ground before I even knew what happened, a small trickle of blood coming out of my lip. I stayed there, I knew how Kacchan liked to bully people, and if I fought back, it would only get worse for me. "The hell you muttering about you useless loser?!"

Was I still muttering? I couldn't even tell anymore.

"P-Please Kacchan I need to meet a-a f-friend." I knew he wouldn't stop... He never stop's. This time was no exception either. A brutal knee found it's way into my stomach, forcing the air out of my lungs.

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard? No one would ever be friends with a useless loser like you."

No that's not true Hatsume-san was my friend. Wasn't she?

"Hey grab his bag." Oh no, one of Kacchan's lackies was going through my bag. No no no no no, please leave that alone. "Hey! Looks like he made a new notebook. Wonder whats inside this one?"

No, please not that one. Hatsume-san and I wrote that one together. "Pink and green? The fuck's wrong with its color pattern?"

"That's what you're worried about?" I had to agree with the lackie this time.

"Give me that." Kacchan had already snatched it away from his "friends." There was no way I could get it back now. He flipped through the pages; his snarl must mean he didn't like what he saw.

"The fuck is this?! What you get someone else to write in your creepy ass journal to?" He must be talking about how Hatsume-san insisted on using a pink pen and bugged me into using a green one.

"Color coordinating is the best way to mix our ideas. This way we can make the maximum number of babies possible!" Her words wrung in my ears. A brief peace in the torment before I heard a tearing sound. He was destroying the notebook! No all of our hard work! I tried to stand to stop him, but all he did was give a feral smirk.

"Hold the bastard down." A simple command and one that the lackies were more than happy to follow. I was forced against the wall of the school. Blood was leaking out even more after the abuse I had taken. Kacchan crouched next to me, and his smirk grew wider.

"So how many of these do I have to destroy before you get the point?! You can't be a hero!" His words accompanied by the sound of the first page being torn out.

I screamed for him to stop; however a fist brought me back to silence. And it continued like this until they got bored. Destroying the one thing that's been holding me together while I cried and begged for them to stop.

No mercy would come on this day either. At least they finally left, a small comfort after today's events. I cried silently as Kacchan's left, his last words of "Go throw yourself off a roof, maybe then you'll finally be good at doing something." still ringing in the air.

I reached for my bag and opened the smallest zipper. A small razor blade followed my hand out the bag. I couldn't wait until I got home anymore.

I just needed the relief right now. I pressed the edge against my wrist. A few small cuts are all I would need to make the pain go away. No this is worse than before. I should cut deeper, that would help.

The razor's edge was against my wrist, and I slowly drew it across. Blood flowed freely from the wound another small comfort in this situation. If I keep this up, I can make it home calm enough to finish there were no eyes would see.

"M-Midoriya?" No. No, no, no. Please, not her. Let anyone else but her see this. I turned, and sure enough, Hatsume-san stood in front of me. Could you at least give me a break god?

Was I that horrible in a past life for you to force this upon her?

"H-Hey H-Hatsume-san."

Was this the best I could do? Was I going to leave it at a greeting? No, you have to say something else, anything else!

"The rain sure is nice today huh?" Not what I had in mind, but I'll roll with it.

Wait, what was that noise? Was-was she crying? I don't want her to cry over the notebook. I remember most of the information anyway.

"H-Hey Hatsume-san, don't cry; I can always re-write the information."

"I don't care about the book!" She was screaming and it hurt to hear her do it, "Who did this to you?!"

Was she crying for me? That can't be right. We were only friends for a little over a month so why does she care? "Hatsu-"

I was caught in a bone-crushing hug before I could even finish saying her name. Did she care about me? She shouldn't; I'm useless, at least that's what everyone else says. She would do better without me after all.

Another sob grabbed my attention back to her, she was here now, and she needed me.

No, no more thinking like that. Hatsume-san is right here. How can I expect to be a hero if I can't even help those around me?

I lifted my arms before wrapping them around her. Giving her a gentle smile I brought her closer, and we cried together. Our sobs are filling the air. "Why would you do this?" That was such a simple question, but I couldn't bring myself to answer it.

Why did I do this? Was it because I'm useless? Maybe. That seems like the best answer. Oh, I must have said that out loud. Her tears came back in greater force, and she wrapped herself around me even tighter.

"Please stop crying." I pleaded with her, I never wanted to see her cry.

Wait, why did she have my razor? Oh no.

"Hatsume what do you think you're doing!" I didn't have time to stop her as she slashed it across her wrist. It wasn't deep, but it was nowhere near as clean as when I did it.

"Every time you hurt yourself I will too do you understand!? We are partners that means I share your pain as well do you hear me!"

No, I don't want to see you hurt. Please don't cut yourself for me.

"Hatsume-san, please think about this, you can't b-"

"No, I've made my decision. When you hurt yourself, you hurt me too. So if you want me to stop you need to stop as well." I had no other choice in the matter. I agreed.

"Good. Now then we still have plenty of babies to make together, so you better make up for lost time."

"Wait we need to clean your cuts first!" My desperate shout only staled he for a moment.

"Alright new list of objectives! Number one clean up our wounds. Number two make babies all night long!" Why did she have to yell that in the middle of the street? People were looking at us. Suddenly, a small growl was heard, and I looked over at Hatsume-san. She rubbed her stomach tenderly. "Objective number three get food because lunch today was gross!"

Maybe, maybe I wouldn't need to hurt myself anymore. Because if she was by my side, I think I could push through.


	3. The Start Of A Hero

**Alright I don't usually like it when people leave author notes, but I'm going to be a hypocrite and leave one. So uh... where to start. Thanks for all the support and comments on this story. They have been really helpful. I also wanted to thank the people who said that they where enjoying the story, it's nice to see that people like my reading writing more than I enjoy making it.**

 **Also I would like to give some insight to this story. Starting with Midoriya's quirk.**

 **Izuku Midoriya: Quirk: Adaption!**

 **This quirk allows Midoriya to "adapt" to any quirk that he acquires. However he can only "adapt" to a quirk if is using it at the time.**

 **Therefor he will not get Full Cowl earlier in this story than he will in the cannon. It has always bothered me when people make someone way more powerful in the story than the are in cannon. If that is how you write your characters then I respect that, it is just not my style.**

 **Next Midoriya will still be in the hero course. I won't name names but someone did PM me asking about that.**

 **Third I have received a few PM's and reviews about the story being dark. I'm sorry about that, but as someone who suffers from depression It always bothers me to see shows take it lightly, My Hero Acadamia (or Boku No Hero Acadamia if you so please) does do a relatively decent job about addressing it but there is still a few things missing, like how hard it is to really get over. I have the best friends in the world and somedays I still consider doing.. bad things.**

 **And last but not least... Do you guys/gals/cisgender pyro foxes, want a harem? This is a serious question here. Izuku/Mei is my favorite parring in the fanbase. Even more than the Dekubowl.**

 **Now last thing not related to the story. If you could leave reviews on my Any Ideas? story I would really appreciate it. The poll will close this Friday. After that I will start working on the first chapter of the new story.**

 **PS I have been writing this sense 9:00 am. The entire time I have been listening to Rasputin-Boney M. and Yoda singing about seagulls.**

 **That was all thank you.**

 **Sincerely yours.**

 **The slightly less depressed author Mtcoin.**

* * *

Mei was an anomaly in the purest sense of the word. Izuku would often describe her as a butterfly, an extremely hyperactive butterfly. She would flutter from invention to invention always working and completing something new. Often he would get dragged into her experiments, whether he be a helping hand or her crash test dummy was still a gamble.

Despite all this, he saw a mad beauty in her. What had once been a small spark of ingenuity now formed into a raging inferno of all thing support items, It was awe-inspiring. What he liked about her the most, however, was that she was always changing, switching between her babies at a rate that would leave the average person out of breath just by watching her.

There was still a method to her madness though, even if it remained just out of site. She would flutter about in a random direction before quickly moving back towards her original design. When she would work, any ideas that she had during her project would always be created by the time she finished her original project.

He liked that about her though.

He loved to watch her work, to achieve. He would offer a bit of information here and there, but for the most part, all the credit went to her. He never minded though. Seeing her smile was always enough.

He smiled gently as they worked together on her latest invention. "Force Amplifiers" as she liked to call it. The idea of it was simple, gauntlets that would increase the force behind a blow. It was thought up after watching the "Punching Hero: Death Arms" fight a villain who was able to match him blow for blow in pure physical power.

Designing it though? That was a lot harder to achieve. Pistons made from a hollow titanium tube were intended to allow Death Arms to strike an opponent, then let the piston push forward to hit the villain with equal force. Putting this on an active repeat would create a continuous set of blows towards the villains.

It sounded simple to them on paper, but it would not be practical in the field. It weighed too much to be used in real combat, and once the pistons started, it was difficult to turn them off. They would continuously run until being forced to stop by pulling multiple levers, or until they burned out.

"Wait!" Oh, this should be good. "What if we copied those gauntlets from that one show we watched?" Mei's excited gaze turned towards him. "Gauntlets? What are you talking about?" Izuku stared at her in confusion.

"You know, the ones the blonde girl used! The shotgun gauntlets!" Now he was incredibly confused. 'Shotgun Gauntlets? What is she talking about? I don't remember watching anythi...' "Mei, are you talking about Rwby?"

"Yea! Remember the blonde girl that kept punching shotgun shells." Izuku gave a rough sigh. "Mei. Those would be even less practical. Remember? The only reason those worked was that of their aura. Also, how would you build them? You would have to build some sort of dampener to reduce strain on the user's arm, and." Izuku was back in mumble mode.

Mei always liked it when he mumbled. It allowed him to find the gaps in her designs. Finding ways to make her babies work. That was why he was the best partner.

'Oh, he's almost done.' As if on queue Izuku stoped his mumbling, and judging by the look on his face he had found a way to make it work. "Sooo? What did you come up with?" She spun in her chair to face him, giving him her full attention.

"It- It may just work. If we were to put shock absorbent padding within the gauntlets and then make the trigger a pressure system, then we may be able to shoot out the pellets every time he throws a punch." Mei grinned, she knew she could count on him to make this work. "But, shotgun pellets would be dangerous. We would need to find an alternative for ammo."

This was how the days passed between them. Continually talking about all the gear and adjustments they needed to make. Most of the ideas had to be put off for a later date, they didn't have the funds or equipment to pull off most of them.

Even so, they enjoyed every moment of it, and with the end of their summer break, and their last year of middle school, coming up fast they needed to make the most of it.

* * *

School started up quicker than either of them wanted to. His school was eternal hell and her school mind-numbingly dull. No one in their school understood them, and that was fine, to a certain point.

Mei was regularly made fun of for wanting to go into the support course instead of being a hero. She took it better than Midoriya ever did though, seemingly blissfully unaware that her classmates mocked her. Izuku on the other hand, he was hyper-aware of the things people said.

Mei only had fun when she was with Izuku and Midoriya was only ever comfortable when she was with him. A constant round-about when it came to the two of them. They never minded though, it was more fun that way.

Mei still waited outside his school every day so they could walk home together. It only raised the mocking more, but neither of them minded.

In his classroom though, that was different. He was alone in class. No one paid him any mind most of the time, choosing to ignore the hero wannabe in favor of praising their resident atom bomb. He was sure they did it by force of habit by now.

Sitting alone wasn't all that bad actually. When Izuku was alone, no one mocked him or tried to blow him up. They were content to leave him be so long as he stayed out of their way and remained docile. Still, there was always days where something called attention to him.

Today, unfortunately, was one of those days.

He knew it was going to be different when on his way to school he passed by a purse snatcher trying to get away from a few pro heroes.

He stopped to take notes on the heroes that had come to the area, mainly death arms, to glean some information on how he and Mei should continue with there "Shot Punch" as she so affectionately named it.

He was content to sit there and watch from the sidelines, of course, he changed his mind once the pro hero "Kamui Woods" showed up on the scene. At this point, he started pushing forward through the crowd trying to get a better angle in which to observe the wood themed hero.

Finally, he was able o observe the debut of the new hero "Mt. Lady" and her rather... flirtatious way of dealing with the crowd. Watching in mild pity as she stole all the attention from Kamui Woods due to two rather large "Mountains" that she had hidden in her hero suit.

Still, there was some use in her power.

"So long as she stays away from narrow streets, she would have an edge in a fight against most villains, plus having a gigantification quirk does help gain you some attention from the media. I imagine with how her body looks she'll reach the top ten in the "Most Attractive Heroes" poll, and that's always good for publicity..." And he would continue on like this until a passing citizen tore him from his stupor.

* * *

Sitting right behind your personal bully had a tendency lead to problems. Namely a constant stream of abuse on the victims part. Izuku knew this from experience. He was sure that he was always set behind Kacchan so that the explosive teen could have an outlet for his more violent behavior.

He walked into the classroom shutting the door behind him as slowly and quietly as he could. He turned to see an ash blonde leaning back in his chair nonchalantly, talking with a group of kids. 'Great, Kacchan's already here.' He tried to pass by him unnoticed. Surprisingly Bakugo seemed content to let him sit in his seat so long as he remained quiet.

The day continued on in its typical fashion, the teachers came in taught in their normal unenthusiastic tones, then they would go to lunch. Chatter filled the cafeteria while he sat alone. The occasional insult and leftovers were thrown at him whenever they thought they could get away with it.

Finally, the students would attend their final class, "Career Advisement" they called it. It was really just an excuse to weed out the students who had no potential as future heroes. Offering "advice" to students who didn't have the right quirks for heroics. It was one of the few classes that he didn't feel excluded from.

Today was different, however. That became apparent when the teacher actually had energy, rather than his usual expressionless appearance. He seemed excited as he read out the list of students for roll call.

"Since you're all third years its time to think seriously about your future." The teacher said his voice resonating throughout the room. "I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now but..." And here it comes.

"You're all..." The students began to activate their quirks. Izuku observed a few of the more interesting ones, subconsciously scratching a few of his scars.

The teacher twirled and threw the papers. There was always a reason behind this.

His scratching increased in speed.

"...Pretty much planning to go into the hero course right?"

The class exploded with a loud "YES!" Everyone showing off their quirks except Izuku and Bakugo. Even a few of the more reserved students showed off their powers, albeit in a more contained manner.

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks," Izuku swore he heard a muttered "except for Midoriya" from the teacher. "But using your powers at school is against the rules!"

"Hey teach," Bakugo spoke up at this point drawing as much attention as he could, "don't lump us all in the same group." Midoriya's scratching reached an all-time high at this point.

"I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!"

The class exploded once again this time in outrage. "That was uncalled for Katsuki!" A few cries of "Yeah!" accompanied it.

"You should all just shut up like the extras you are!"

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you wanted to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?" It was said more as a statement than an actual question, it was probably his way of calming down the class.

There were a few gasps, and people looked on in shock at Bakugo. A few displaced mutters about how prestigious U.A. was reached Midoriya's ears, but he didn't care at this point.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" At this point, Midoriya was starting to tune him out in favor of coming up with ideas for the gauntlets he and Mei were building.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too, right?" He looked up quickly before burying his head in his arms. So that was the teacher's goal. This was why he seemed so excited. He had heard the teacher laugh about how funny it was to see the boy bullied by his peers. Using the excuse of that, it would just build more character.

The students turned toward him, a long awkward pause drifted through the room, before the erupted into laughter.

"Midoriya! In U.A.!"  
"It's impossible to get in with just studying!"  
"You don't even have that great of a power!"

The teacher looked on in barely contained amusement. Izuku found himself shrinking in, trying to escape from all of the stares and mocking. He couldn't escape from the explosion that tore his desk into so many chared splinters though.

"Hey, Deku!" Standing above him and snarling viciously was none other that Katsuki Bakugo. "You're below even these rejects! You might as well be quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?!" Midoriya panicked, scooting back and subconsciously holding his scarred wrist.

"No, Wait, Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me! It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well... I won't know unless I try.." He shouldn't have said that. Now Bakugo looked pissed, well more so than usual.

"Whaddaya mean unless you try! Are you taking the test for fun?!" Bakugo and the entire class leaned over him menacingly. "What the hell can you do?! You're useless!" Midoriya looked down at his feet, as Bakugo stormed back to his seat. Seemingly waiting to continue his "lesson" after school.

* * *

At the same time, in the same city, crime was taking place.

A tall, sludge like villain ran past a few down passbyers. The store's owner ran behind shouting for the thief to stop.

"Catch me if you can, heroes!" The thief ran by dropping a few thousand yen in the process. The citizens on the side of the street looked on in mild concern, a few asking where the heroes were.

"Uhg. There's no end to them." They failed to notice the hunched over man suddenly expand and grow into a towering form. "Yes, there is!" The citizens turned and gawked at what they saw. "Why?" They started cheering, and the thief looked back his eyes widening in disbelief at his luck. "Because I am here!"

* * *

Midoriya began to gather his belongings, putting them into his bag in a neat fashion. A few students around him talking about their various plans for the rest of the day.

He checked his phone looking at the news headline of the fight from this morning. "I should hurry up and go to Mei's so we can write this down in our notebook." Speaking of said notebook, he found it ripped from his hand. One very ticked off Bakugo looming over him.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku." His two "friends" trailed behind him. "Hey, Katsuki what's that?" The "friend" with the long finger quirk asked, approaching the two of them with a wide grin.

Bakugo turned the notebook around giving an uncaring gestor for them to read the title. "Huh? "Hero Analisis For The Future." Volume twenty-nine! Jesus dude how many of these things do you have?!" His friend laughed behind him, finding endless amusement in making Izuku's life hell.

"Midoriya..." The other "friend" scratched the back of his head in what almost seemed like pity. "I-Its f-fine isn't i-it? S-So give it b-back." Bakugo instead slapped it in between his hands causing an explosion to burn the notebook. 'There goes more of our research.' Midoriya thought. He couldn't even care enough to react anymore, they had destroyed far too many of them for him to cry out about it.

They seemed displeased by his lack of a reaction if the scowls on their face were any indication.

"K-Kacchan, p-please stop. M-Me and Mei work really hard on those." Even with all the anger he felt, he could never bring himself to yell at Bakugo. The two lackies snorted at the display, their boredom finally fulfilled by his reaction.

'You need to remain calm. Breath and think logically. You can still salvage the notes if you stay calm.' It was working for a little bit, that is until Bakugo threw the notebook out the window.

"That's mean Kacchan Mei and me..." He was cut off halfway through his sentence by the loud yell of his once childhood friend. "I don't give a fuck about your shitty ass girlfriend Deku!"

He took a breath calming down as much as the walking definition of anger issues could.

"Listen, Deku, Most top-ten heroes have stories about them from when they were in school. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it to U.A. from this mediocre junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist."

"He's so petty" was the collective thought throughout the room.

"So anyway, don't apply to U.A., nerd." He clasped his hand around Medoriya's shoulder letting off a series of explosions, tearing a hole in his suit, he would have that burn scar for the rest of his life.

They started leaving after that, one of Bakugo's "friends" turning around and offering the slightest bit of mercy in the situation. "You should at least say something back." It was small, but the message was there.

"Don't say that. He's pathetic. He still can't face reality."

Bakugo stopped at the door a malice grin on his face. "If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it." He already knew what was coming he had heard it all before.

"Believe you'll have a quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off the roof." Midoriya didn't even react, choosing to stand there instead one of his hand hanging limply in his pocket. Bakugo gave one last sneer at his reaction before leaving.

The room stayed quiet for a long agonizing minute.

"I guess Mei was right. It really was a good idea to bring you along with me." He pulled out a small, silver tape recorder, smiling ever so slightly. "At least this way U.A. will be a little different."

* * *

He left after that stopping by the nurse for some burn ointment and reclaiming his ruined notebook. He hated how the nurse merely shoed him away when she was done applying the salve. She didn't want to waste any more of her precious time on him.

Checking his phone, he frowned at the text he had received from Mei.

The wannabe Tony Stark: He Izu, Sorry I can't walk with you today :(

The wannabe Tony Stark: This morning's villain attack destroyed the train.

He sighed, at least she told him in advance.

Small Might: Yea I figured as much. I'll be a little late I got held up by Kacchan.

Knowing her, she wouldn't reply for at least another hour or so. So he walked on heading towards their regular meet up spot. Her garage.

He was still determined to be a hero, no matter what it took. Mei believed in him, and that was enough. He even had hope, hope that he could be like All Might.

He trained. Nothing serious, but it was still training. He invented and studied. He remained kind, even when others kept pushing him around. He always had the heart of a hero. All because of a video that he and his best friend still watched to this day.

The video of All Might's debut.

* * *

He always did love watching that video when he was younger. Mei did too from what she told him. He smiled at the memories of them crowding around his computer watching and cheering when he rescued citizen after citizen from the burning background. All while proudly saying "I AM HERE!"

They would cheer and holler until his mom came in and told them to keep it down, they still had neighbors after all. Then they would cheer quietly and rewind the video, watching in awe no matter how many times they saw it.

They still did that sometimes, and he loved every minute of it.

It was moments like those that allowed him to push forward, to stop hurting himself and look towards the future, and even if he wasn't entirely over his depression, he was far better than he was before meeting her.

Now he just walked, head held high, and shaking a fist in defiance. He had made a promise to become a hero, and he was going to fulfill it. His heroic spirit would never die because he had a goal, he, he...

He was grabbed from behind before he could even register it.

Green slime like liquid flooded his throat. He couldn't breathe. He was suffocating, or would this count as drowning? It's weird what you ponder when you're on the verge of death.

He clawed at the slime trying desperately to get it out of his mouth. 'So this is it huh? This is how I die.' His hands fell limp at his sides, no longer able to even support their own weight. He saw the sludge villain speak, but the words were lost on him. His hearing fading his eyesight blurry.

He felt sleepy, his eyes starting to close. 'Death by asphyxia, what a way to go.'

"Fear not young man!" What was that? The words sounded so muddled, and he couldn't see who said it. "For I AM HERE!" it didn't matter if he couldn't see him, Izuku knew deep down who it was that came to save him.

"You!" The sludge villain roared in a mixture of fear and anger. "TEXAS SMASH!" He had to be a good fifteen meters from the monster, but sheer wind pressure alone was enough to blow away the monster.

Izuku body flew out of the grasp of the villain, and time seemed to slow down around him. Through hazy eyes, he saw the man he had always looked up to and dreamed of becoming.

The number one hero.

The symbol of peace.

All Might.

* * *

"Hey, young man. Young man! Young... Oh, you're awake! I'm glad to see you weren't hurt during my hunt for this villain." Midoriya tried to scramble back away from the pro hero, to amazed by the sight of his hero.

All Might gave off a laugh seemingly trying to make light of the situation. "I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place. You were a big help. Thanks! I managed to capture him safely!"All Might held up two bottles, each holding some of the sludge villains body.

Izuku's eyes turned into swirls as he stared at him. 'The number one hero... All Might... H-He's the real thing... He looks completely different in person!'

"Oh, right! An a-autograph! Where should I?" He unzipped his backpack to find his notebook already opened and signed. "He already did!"

He continuously bowed towards the blonde hero. Failing to notice the desperate look that briefly flashed across All Might's face. "Now then young man I must be off! Places to go and heroics to do!"

"You're leaving already?" All might began to stretch, limbering up his body to jump away. "Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time. Now then, I'm counting on your continued support!" With that, the pro jumped off.

Failing to notice the boy still clinging to his pants leg.

"Wait." All Might looked back at his feet, finally taking realizing that Izuku had grabbed onto his pants. "Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!"

"Are you crazy! If I let go from this height, I'll die!" He seemed to stop trying to push the boy off, letting out an "Oh, that's right" as if it was just becoming clear to him.

"All right I get it just close your eyes and mouth!" He looked around for a place to land, one of his hands coming up to wipe off a small stream of blood that was forming at his lips.

'Shit.'

* * *

Midoriya let out a shuddering breath as soon as they landed. "Th-That was really s-scary." All Might turned towards him now his eyes narrowing at the boy.

"That was a very reckless thing to do young man. You could have been seriously hurt. Good grief. If you talk the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down."

The hero began walking toward the edge of the building intent on leaving the boy alone on the roof. "Wait! Um..." All Might kept walking refusing to turn towards the boy. "No! I'm sorry, but I really am out of time, I must go!"

"Can someone be a hero even if they're practically quirkless!?" The question was screamed more than it was asked. Suddenly All Might paused looking over his shoulder at the boy for the first time since they landed.

He watched as the boy lowered his head, his next words cut deep into his heart like daggers.

"Can even someone useless become like you!? Even if my quirk isn't strong can I still be a hero?" His voice was much more somber now, sounding more like a pleading whimper than an actual question.

All Might couldn't stop himself from looking back at the boy and asking his next question.

"What do you mean practically quirkless?" Then his face contorted as his time limit finally kicked in. Steam began to erupt from his body as he doubled over trying desperately to keep his true form under raps.

It didn't help that the boy had gone into a quiet rant about why he wanted to be a hero finally looking up after he finished... only to see the skeletal-like figure of All Might's base form.

"Eeeeehhhhhhhh!"

* * *

In a dark alley in the Tatooin shopping district, a bottle filled with a thick green soup like liquid began to shake as it's occupant slowly started to open his eyes.

"WH-Where am I...? What happened...? Oh, right that bastard. If it weren't for him." His eyes began to focus on the environment around him as he unscrewed the cap from inside the bottle.

In front of him were three oblivious fools who just happened to walk into the wrong alley. Perfect three medium-sized meat bags... Anyone of them will do.

He slid out of the bottle grabbing hold of the blond one. Just his luck too, this kid had a powerful quirk.

"Yea you'll do just fine."

* * *

Midoriya stood there quivering as he looked at the deflated hero. "Fake. A fake! You're so skinny!" All might grimaced, the last thing he needed was for some kid to discover his secret too.

"I am All Might..." Blood erupted from his mouth as he spoke. "You know those guys at the pool who puff up their chest to look big... I'm like that."

"There's no way!"

He slumped down into a seated position against the railing. "Five years ago an enemy did this to me," he lifted his shirt to show the mangled twist of flesh that made up his left side. "My respiratory system was nearly destroyed, and my stomach had to be removed. I can only do hero work for about three hours a day, what you see is how I look the rest of the time."

He stared incredulously at the child. "You asked if it was possible to be a hero without a power. A hero is always ready to risk their lives. Without a powerful quirk, can one become a hero? I would have to say No. It's not a bad thing to dream young man. Just, make sure you keep them realistic."

All Might stood up content to leave the boy like that, though he did spare one last glance and advice.

"You don't have to be a hero to save someone, you could be a police officer. It's a fine profession."

And with that he left, leaving behind broken dreams and a shattered heart.

* * *

Midoriya still stood on the roof looking out from over the edge, the tape recorder from before in his hand as he replayed the words over and over.

The longer he stared though, the more tempting the drop was.

Thoughts flooded his head, one he was sure most people had at one point in their life.

'Would anyone really miss me?'

'Would it make a difference?'

'Was there really an afterlife?'

He stared for just a little longer before he slapped the sides of his face. "No, I made a promise to Mei that I wouldn't think like this anymore.

Let it be known though that his razor blade was still clutched in his hands.

"I need to be heading home soon, Mei is probably worried as it is."

* * *

He walked oblivious and dead to the world. He didn't notice the smoke ahead of him, he didn't hear the hushed whispers of people around him, and he certainly didn't see the crowd around the alleyway.

He stopped when he reached it though. Something about all this seemed familiar. The smoke, the fire, the sound of explosions... Wait... Explosions?

He turned, and his body froze. There in the alley was Bakugo, Restrained and suffocating on the slime villain from before.

He didn't know when he started running, he didn't even know why he was. Any sane person would have left the bully to his fait. Who was he kidding? He hung out with Mei, of course, he wasn't sane.

He sprinted as fast as he could, ignoring the crowd, ignoring then heroes, and ignoring the figure of All Might who was hiding in the crowd.

"You! You had your chance now get lost.!" The sludge villain yelled at the charging student. A tendril shooting out in an attempt to fling the student away.

The boy grunted as he dodged under it, launching his backpack at the villain as he did so.

It didn't do much but make the sludge monster recoil. It was enough though, Bakugo's mouth was free, if only for a second.

"The hell are you doing here Deku!" The boy flinched reflexively at his voice before answering. His voice must have cracked a million times, and he had eye's filled with so much fear, but still, he answered.

"I don't know my legs just moved on there own, but still you looked like you were calling for help!" The world froze around them. Everyone looked at this boy in shock. The heroes who chose to do nothing, the civilians who only stood by and watched, and All Might who hid within the crowd apologizing for not being able to do more, But most of all the childhood bully in which he was trying to save.

And then the villain reclaimed the explosive teen, using his quirk to blow the boy back. It was the opening he was looking for as he shot one last tendril at the annoying student who kept popping up out of nowhere.

That would have been the end if a muscular arm didn't block the blow. "I really am pathetic. I spent all that time telling you what a hero should be, but I wasn't even following my own words." All Might was back in his muscle form, and with it, One For All roared with power as he punched the villain.

The blow echoed throughout the alleyway. Citizen and hero alike recoiling at the sheer force of the punch.

* * *

Midoriya was on his way home, deciding to skip on Mei's for today. He walked in a half-dead state, after all, most people would if you had just been yelled at by a bunch of pros.

"OI! Shitty Deku wait up!" He knew that voice, he was not looking forward to this.

He turned to face the ash blonde, more than prepared to be exploded for the fifth time that day.

To his surprise, however, Bakugo just yelled. "I didn't need your fucking help okay! I would have been just fine on my own! You hear me you, shitty nerd! You didn't do a damn thing!" And with that, he was gone walking in the opposite direction.

Well, that could have gone worse.

Slowly he slid his hand into his pocket, pulling out the tape recorder. He stared at the small, silver object for a moment, before bringing back his arm to throw it. Content to smash it on the ground.

He paused, lowering his arm. People didn't change that quickly, he shouldn't be naive about that. He slid it back into his pocket, letting it sit there in case he needed it later.

He sighed once more before continuing on his way. Only to be stopped again. At least this time it was by All Might.

All Might stood there going into a small monolog about how he got away from the reporters, it would have been cool if he didn't deflate halfway through and cough up blood.

He spoke once more, this time his voice much more serious.

"Back then, you were the only one to act. You, the shy, powerless fan-boy, were the only one to jump in to save someone."

"But… All Might… I… I still couldn't do anything."

"No. You interfered and risked your life. For most heroes, they always have something in common when it comes to rescuing others: their bodies move before they could think."

"That was what happened to you, wasn't it?"

Tears freely flowed from his eyes as he said his next words. "…yes…"

All Might stared down at him a soft, proud smile on his face.

"Izuku Midoriya, you can become a hero."

Izuku dropped to his knees openly sobbing at the words of the number one hero. Flashbacks of scenes in his life where everyone tried to force him down openly ran through his mind.

All he ever needed was for someone to believe, to support him.

To say he could be a hero.

"Izuku Midoriya I deam you worthy to inherit my power!"

One moment passed... Then another... And another...

"Eh?"

Perhaps that was the only correct response.


	4. The first step

**So once again with the author's notes. I know I'm sorry. So it's been pretty split down the middle of the in terms of what I should do for the parring, so here's what I'm going to do, this story will remain a single pairing. However, I'm going to be posting a new story "Daredevil Deku" within the next couple of days. That will be a rare pair harem, I'm thinking Saiko Intelli, Reiko Yanagi, and probably Pony Tsunotori. Just an idea that's open to adaptation. I've always disliked when everyone falls in love with the main character within the first few chapter's so it'll probably be a slow burn harem. That was all, next chapter will probably not have an author's note so you can just skip straight to the story.**

 **Please feel free to leave any reviews that you guys/gals/cisgender pyro foxes want to leave. I appreciate every one posted. They can be good, bad, or ugly it doesn't bother me.**

* * *

"I deem you worthy of my power." Those words rang in his head over and over. Swirling around like a typhoon, never quite slowing down and destroying every other thought he had.

What was All Might talking about? Being worthy of his power? That should be impossible! Quirks can't be passed on from person to person!

He had so many questions to ask, yet all that came out was a simple "Y-Your power?" Not his proudest moment but then again... neither was any of what happened today.

All Might's head shot back as he let out a chuckle. "What's with that face? It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this." He walked closer raising one hand and pointed at the sky, his grin still firm on his face.

"Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you'll accept my power!" He brought his finger down to point at the young boy. Trying his best to look cool despite the blood that rocketed from his mouth.

'W-What is All Might even saying?'

"I'm talking about my quirk, young man. The Tabloids called it "superhuman strength" or a "boost," and I constantly dodged the question during an interview with a funny joke." His face fell solum as if a heavy burden was placed back upon his shoulders.

"Because the symbol of peace, All Might, had to be a natural born hero."

"But young man I'll tell you the truth. My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch."

Was All Might messing with him? He had a feeling that he was. "It was passed on to you...?"

"That's right young man. And next is your turn."

"Wait! I get that your quirk is a mystery. So much so that there's always someone online talking about it, but, well, I'm not really getting it when you say your quirk was passed on to you." Izuku Midoriya had just entered mumble mode.

It took a while and an explanation of the quirk, and its origin for All Might to bring the boy out of his mumbling.

"Why? Why are you giving me something so amazing?!" All Might let out a gentle smile before answering. "I have been looking for a successor. And then I thought it would be alright for you to inherit it. You may have been a powerless fanboy, but you were more heroic than even the pros."

Midoriya's eyes teared up. Letting out a small whimper at the idea of obtaining this power.

"Never mind! Well, it's up to you, though. What'll you do?" Midoriya's hand clenched against his pant's. He wanted to accept, but this was probably a joke. All Might must be messing with him. There was no way you could pass on quirks! All logic pointed to this being a horrible prank, yet a small part of him believed that this was his only chance to achieve his dream.

'No there's no reason for this to be a joke. There's no reason to refuse.' He stood up eyes firm with resolve. "I'll do it."

All Might smiled commenting about how he knew that was going to be his answer.

Midoriya was ready, and nothing was going to stop him now.

...  
Ring, Ring, Ring.

They looked at each other.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Are you going to answer that?" All Might asked.  
"OH! Uh, Yea.

"Phone call from 'The wannabe Tony Stark.'"

"Shit."

It was at this moment Midoriya knew... He fucked up.

With a shaky hand, Midoriya reached into his pocket, slowly drawing out his phone. He gulped as he hit the accept button.

"H-Hello...?" The scream from the other side made both the present and future pro heroes shake in fear, for hell has no fury like an enraged mother, or in this case partner/wife. Depending on who you asked of course.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? DOING SOMETHING SO RECKLESS! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF ALL MIGHT WASN"T THERE?!" He quivered giving a shaky reply in return. "I-I guess you saw the new's h-huh?"

"Did I see. OF COURSE, I SAW THE NEW'S YOU IDIOT!"

"Mei-chan calm d-down. Ther-There's no reason to get upset. It-it was just a big accident. I swear!" He couldn't remember the last time Mei had yelled at him if you excluded her excited shouts when they made a breakthrough on an invention. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time.

"Don't you Mei-chan me! I know for a fact that you ran in there! How reckless can you possibly be?!"

Despite her not being on speaker phone All Might could hear everything the girl was saying. Needless to say, he was terrified for his successor.

Forcing himself into his muscle once more he called out to the girl.

"Excuse me, miss! I AM HERE! I can assure you that what this young man did was..." "Is that All Might? Put him on the phone." She did not sound as excited as she should have been.

With a shaky hand, he handed the phone to the pro hero, giving him a sad smile as he did so.

"Hello, there young lady! It is I All Might!" He was cut off before he could continue. Holding the phone at arm's length as she yelled at him.

"THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM YOU, IDIOT!"

It was very rare that All Might shook with fear. In fact, he could probably count the number of times on one finger. Now was one of those times.

"I-I can assure you he was in no danger! I-I wouldn't allow h-him to get hurt! Of t-that, I can p-promise you!"

It continued like this for a while before she finally calmed down enough to let them go. Not before leaving Izuku with the ominous words of "We are going to talk about this tomorrow."

"W-Was that your mother?" All Might's shaky voice barely registered in his mind.

"Worse... My partner."

* * *

At Dagoba Beach, there was a rather odd sight. A young boy was desperately trying to pull a refrigerator while the number one hero sat on top of it, all the while a pink haired girl yelled about how many babies she could make with all the scrap he was hauling.

It had been hard to convince All Might to let the young girl in on his secret training, but eventually, he was granted permission.

They had to be careful with what information they disclosed to her. Luckily Midoriya was able to convince her that All Might just took a liking to him and decided to help him train. She had been skeptical at first, but once she saw all the scrap she could use in her babies, she quickly forgot her doubts.

Still, he felt terrible for not telling her.

She had been a constant in his life for the last year. Always there for him, supporting him even when his own mother gave up. She was his best friend, but he couldn't just tell her. That would betray All Might's trust.

His footing slipped as he collapsed to the ground. Groaning in pain from his strained muscles, he staggered to his feet.

"If you could move it even a little, it would be easier." He glanced back at the number one hero, scoffing slightly in his mind. "It would help if an extra 274 kilograms would get off of it." All Might glanced away mumbling about how he only weighed 255 in this form.

"Anyway, why am I hauling trash at this beach?"

"It's because your body isn't ready to hold the power of One For All. You did some decent training in the past but nowhere near enough for you handle it properly." All Might whispered, glancing over to the pink haired girl running around the landfill. He snapped a few pictures of the boy when Midoriya followed his eyes towards Mei.

"My quirk, "One For All," is the fullest physical abilities of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully. The limbs will come off, and the body will explode."

...

..!

"My limbs will explode?!" He looked to his right seeing Mei staring at him with a curious and concerned stare. He shook his head lightly quelling his panic. "So I'm picking up trash to train my body?"

"That's right young man! But that's not all... After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that part of this beach's coast has been like this for many years." He tapped the side of the refrigerator, putting a rather large dent in it.

"Yeah... Because of this beach's weird current, objects drift here a lot. People use it as an illegal dumping site for years. It still doesn't explain the truck though." All Might glanced to the side. 'Yeah... How did that even get there?

Did they even want to know?

All Might gave a small cough before turning his attention to the fridge. "Heroes these days are all after showy stuff. Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Even if people called that boring or whatever. You can't waver from those roots." His hand pushed down flattening the fridge and blowing away the trash in his general area.

"You will restore the horizon for this whole section! This is your first step towards becoming a hero!"

At that time all he could do was nod at his hero and shout out "Yes sir!"

* * *

And so it continued like this, working day and night on his training. In the mornings he would go to school and study, lifting weights in the process. After it was over, he would haul the trash to Mei's garage, both daughter and mother were ecstatic about the idea of using it in their inventions... Her father less so.

At night he would return home to study and train more, his body rapidly changing into a proper vessel. Then he would wake up and do it all again.

The kids at school had apparently taken notice of it as well. A few turned up their cruelty towards the boy in an attempt to force him back under their thumbs, but to no avail.

It was weird to see the meek boy suddenly turn into the lean muscled young man they saw before them. He was more confident now, only slightly but it was there.

There was only one problem with his current training.

He hadn't told Mei what it was for.

He had told her he was training for the Hero Course sure, but it didn't mean he told her about One For All. It ate him up inside to know he couldn't tell her the truth.

Still, All Might requested that he keep it a secret, and he wasn't about to betray his trust.

But did that give him the excuse to betray Mei's?

He wasn't sure, but he hoped the opportunity to tell her would come soon.

* * *

Today was one of the few days he had off, and of course, he would spend it with Mei. The massive piles of scrap that sat in the middle of her garage being used in their latest invention. "The Quick Shot" as Mei had so affectionately named it was a mass of hammered steel plates cobbled together in a mock version of a wrist-mounted cannon. The creation itself wasn't capable of firing very fast, but once it did he didn't think even All Might would be quick enough to move out of the way.

He smiled as he glanced over at the barely standing form of Mei. With the near limitless supply of materials that she now had access to she had yet to take a break. Her parents had been worried sick, well her father had been, Midoriya glanced at her mom who was in the same state. At this time Mei's father peeked in before turning to the younger boy.

"Did it work?" It was referring to the melatonin that they had slipped into both of the women's drinks. Midoriya gave a small nod as the man sighed and stepped into the room.

At once both men turned and picked up their partner and carried them to their rooms. The looked at one another as Midoriya said goodbye. Promising to return at a later date.

The father responded by telling him he was always welcome.

* * *

His training went on like that for a while, besides one incident where he pushed himself too far but he preferred not to mention that.

And as All Might neared the beach, he was surprised to see Midoriya roaring into the sky in triumph. Standing atop a mountain of trash he stood defiant of the world around him. All Might was so surprised that he failed to notice the pink haired girl standing next to the boy and cheering.

"Hey, hey, hey... He even cleaned outside where I told him to! Seriously?! There's not even a speck of dust left! Seriously?! He finished at the last minute! More than perfectly! Oh my... Oh my... Goodness! Holy freaking super crap!"

The boy's body started to stager before he fell off the side of the trash heap. All Might moving to catch him before he hit the ground. Neither of them paid attention to the shell-shocked girl who had just watched a skinny man she had never seen before turn into the number one hero.

"I-I did it All Might." The pro smiled down at his successor, nothing but pride filling his chest. "Yeah, you really surprised me, young Midoriya. You teenagers sure are amazing!"

He held up his phone showing the boy a picture of himself before he started training. Needless to say, the boy had come a long way.

The flabbergasted Mei was still ignored.

"You have indeed become a suitable vessel for my power!"

A shaky smile spread across Midoriya's face as he glanced down at his hand. "I feel like I'm cheating... You did all of this for me... I'm too blessed..." Tears began to stream down his face.

All Might leaned up and plucked a hair from his head. "This is something I was once told: "Something that you received because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence." Take that to heart. This is the power you've earned because of your own effort.

Midoriya looked on in amazement his hand coming up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"EAT THIS!"

Then his face went dead.

"Huh?"

All Might scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Listen, kid; you have to ingest some of my DNA if you want my quirk."

Suddenly a scream was heard as Mei came barreling towards them.

"YOU CAN GIVE PEOPLE YOUR QUIRK?!"

This was really not good.


	5. Her true fear

**I don't even know why I try to come up with excuses anymore. Here's another author's note... Hurray. The sad part is that I just want to rant. So I found out recently that I'm an eighty year old man in a seven-teen year old body. I was driving around town with my older sister and my two younger cousins. My sister thought it would be a great idea to put on Nicki Minaj. I would have been fine if with it if she didn't turn off one of my favorite country song's to do it. (Country Roads by John Denver just in case anyone likes country music.) Yes I'm that guy. And if I liked rap to begin with.**

 **So it got to the part where the lyrics were "Big Tittie's big butt too" and my cousins who are ten and eight yelled those words out at the top of their lungs... with my windows down... in the middle of a Walmart parking lot... And my immediate response was "Would you turn that off for a cotton picking minute! It's too loud! You young unn's don't know what good music is! Back when I was a kid all I ever listened to was classic rock and country, not like what you kid's listen too now a day's! You can't even call this music! It's just noise!"**

 **I'd like to point out I was in an old ford king ranch, and dressed like I was going to church... Did I forget to mention I carry butterscotch with me every where I go and where slip on shoes?**

 **Not my proudest moment.**

 **Any way here's another chapter.**

 **This is a short one because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.**

* * *

There was a long silence that washed over the beach as the group stared at one another, no one spoke, no one knew how. All Might opened and closed his mouth multiple times, yet no words would form.

Mei was starting to grow impatient. Her eyes were twitching in annoyance as she stared at her best friend. Then they drifted to the hero, who began whistling innocently. Acting as though he was a child who just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar... Did people even us cookie jars anymore? Not important right now.

Her gaze once more shifted back to Midoriya, as her mind raced a mile a minute trying to figure out what was going on. "We can stand here all day." She didn't even know when she spoke those words, but they sounded right.

The men once more shared a glance, one seemingly asking permission to tell her, the other trying to deny it.

"Or I could go ask your mom about this, see if she knows anything..." At once there was a loud protest from both pro and student. Each one shouting out "No, wait!" and "Hold on!" she would have smiled if it wasn't for the circumstances.

She didn't know when she slipped from an inventor to a concerned partner, but she didn't care. She wanted an explanation damn it! And she was going to get it one way or another.

Luckily for her, All Might and Izuku were in a much more talkative mood all of a sudden.

* * *

And so it went on. All Might explained everything about One for All, even what he had hoped to keep secret until his successor was ready. The origin, the backlash, his mentor, and most importantly All for One. He forced a burden he never wanted anyone to carry on to the shoulders of two teens who were still in primary school. He just hoped Nana would forgive him.

When he was done, he heard Mei begging the young boy to decline. Stating how none of this was his responsibility, and honestly, All Might agreed. If young Midoriya refused to accept his power, he would not judge him.

He had no right to.

But then the boy's light shown through his dark thought's. His words, despite his quiet nature, were loud and proud. He talked about how if it meant he could save even one person, then his body was a small price to pay.

He watched with a heavy heart as the girl collapsed to her knees hugging herself as she sobbed into her hands. Her ordinarily bright and energetic eyes were now brimming with tears just waiting to fall. His heart bled for the girl, and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to be her hero.

But Midoriya beat him to it.

The boy rapped the young girl in his arms as she sobbed into his bare chest. In any other circumstance, the boy would be blushing up a storm, but now he stayed a rock for her. And All Might couldn't be prouder.

* * *

Gently and ever so tenderly he lifted her head, wiping the stray tears that dared mask her beautiful face. He hugged her once more, breathing in her scent. When she finally spoke her voice was hoarse and cracked, she spoke through sobs, and his heart clenched. He never wanted to see her this way again. Not since she discovered him cutting himself.

"Why... Why are you doing this... Why does it have to be you... Haven't you already suffered enough? Why does it have to be you? I can't lose you Izu... I don't think I could take it."

His heart broke, and it took all his willpower not to start crying with her.

"It's because I've always wanted to be a hero. Ever since I was a little kid, I have wanted to be there to save someone. Even if it was just one person. I want to be able to look them in the eye and smile, tell them everything is going to be all right, because "I Am Here." I have to do this Mei, to prove that I can be a hero."

Suddenly her eyes glistened as fresh tears strolled down her beautiful face. "Is that why you're doing this? To prove a point? Is this because of Bakugo?" Suddenly she screamed out. "I knew I should have done more! I should have told your mom! Or reported it to your school! I should have done something... I should have... I should have stopped him." Her voice quieted down near the end until it became a low whisper.

Midoriya stared for a long time as his only friend spoke from the heart about her concerns. He didn't know why he said it, but he did, and the words he spoke now would remain in the hearts of the three people present until the day they died.

"There is nothing you could have done Mei. There will always be people who say mean words because we are different. And sometimes no matter what we do their minds cannot be changed. But there are just as many people who do not judge others base on how they look or what their quirks are. Those are the people whose words truly matter. Your words truly matter. I have nothing I need to prove to Kacchan, but I have everything to prove to myself."

Hero and inventor alike stared at him. Mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Mei, when we became friends you told me that I could become a hero. And now I'm taking the first step towards that goal. But if you really don't want me to accept All Might's power... Then I'll refuse. I'll just have to find another way."

The two teens stared each other in the eyes for a long few seconds. It seemed like an eternity before she spoke again.

"Well... When you put it like that... How can I ask you to say no?"

For the first time in what felt like forever, she smiled. The smile he loved so much on her, one he hoped would always be there.

The two stood up and as one turned to the symbol of peace. Up until this point All Might had been staring in awe at the two of them, now he closed his mouth before asking them a question that would change the world as they knew it.

"Are you two sure you're fine with this? Once Midoriya accepts this power, there will be no turning back."

As one the two glanced at each other, a smile spreading across their face as they nodded to each other. Their hands found each other and their finger intertwined.

They both said yes in sync.

All Might gave one last glance to the two of them before once again pulling out one his hairs.

"Now Eat This!"

...

...

...

"Eh?"

Oh yeah, he forgot about that part.


	6. Chapter 8

**So I'm back. Uhhh nice to see everyone again... Fallout 76 came out so that's a thing. The Titans tv show came out too, that was kind of disappointing. Childhood memories destroyed.**

 **Genuine question here, does anyone even ship Uraraka with Midoriya anymore? I have no issue if you do, it just doesn't seem like it's as relevant as it was before.**

 **I posted the first two chapters of DareDevil Deku. It's dark but I'm happy with how they came out. Past that I don't have anything else to say.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read.**

* * *

'Why does it taste so sour?' Those were the thought's running through Midoriya's head as he chocked down All Might's hair. Was it his shampoo, or was it just like that naturally?

He glanced to the side, Mei's disgusted face telling him that she found the situation to be just as gross as he did. He finally managed to swallow the piece of hair, almost gaging in the process.

"I-I don't feel any different. Did something go wrong?" He was worried. What if it didn't work, or All Might had just been pulling a prank on him the whole time? He didn't think his heart could take that, not after coming this far.

"It will take a little while to digest my boy. In the meantime... you need to leave; the exam is in only a few hours." Midoriya glanced down at his phone almost startled by how little time he had to get ready for his entrance exam.

"Oh! All Might, is it okay to use homemade support gear for the exam? Mei built a bunch of babies for me, and I was wondering if it was possible to use those."

It still weirded out the pro how they could both casually call a machine a "baby." Well at the end of the day it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry my boy, but you can't do that. All support gear must be registered and approved of before time. I'm afraid that you will have to rely on your own strength for this exam."

His downcast face told All Might that he had wanted a different answer. However, curiously enough, Mei seemed to almost be bouncing off the walls in her excitement.

She suddenly cackled. Both men glanced at each other in an attempt to figure out what the mad genius was thinking. When she looked at them again, raw joy shined in her crosshair like eyes.

"Guess what Izuku?!" He almost felt like it was a rhetorical question, but even so, he answered. "What is it, Mei?"

"My mom patented a few designs for me!"

* * *

What?

It was clear by the look on the boys face he was just as confused.

"My mom got my babies patented under her name; she even managed to get them approved by U.A.! You can use up to three of my designs during the exam!"

Her excitement proved to be contagious as it spread from Mei to the other two men. A broad grin spread across All Might's face as he clasped his hand around Midoriya's shoulder.

"My boy... All I can say at this point is good luck." And with a single determined nod, the two students took off towards U.A.

* * *

There was always something to say about entering a new school. Even when you go to a school that is lower on the rankings there is always a layer of nervousness and dread, often mixed equally with excitement. The issue was they weren't entering the rundown high schools of the country. They were entering U.A. the world's symbol of heroism.

And that added a whole other layer to the raging storm of emotions that came with this new and exciting process.

There was also the issue of who they were. The mentioned nervousness and dread seemed to be embodied by the green haired boy, while the girl was the definition of excitement.

Walking in should have been a simple matter for the two of them. One foot in front of the other as they made their way up to the front doors of U.A. but even that was hard for them to some extent.

Midoriya found it difficult to walk, his movements jerking and slow, awkward would be the best word to describe it. His body was moving like a machine that hadn't been oiled in at least a few dozen years.

Mei, on the other hand, found it difficult not to leave her best friend behind. On more than one occasions running a few meters ahead of him only to stop and wait impatiently for him to catch up.

The students around them seemed to look at them as if they were a comedy act, a few snickers and a handful of chuckles were made at their expense.

They were either too nervous to notice or blissfully unaware.

There were a few issues with how they were walking, however. Namely the fact the Midoriya had almost face planted. Luckily he was saved by a brown-haired girl with a gravity quirk.

And after an awkward encounter with her, Midoriya almost fainting, they had each headed to their designated buildings wishing each other good luck in the process.

* * *

There were always a few problems sitting beside your childhood bully — namely a general sense of nervousness.

To Midoriya's surprise though none of that came. He felt eerily calm about sitting next to his once friend. And to push his surprise even further so did Bakugo, he didn't even complain.

There was no outburst of "I'll kill you!" No "Die Shitty Nerd!" Instead, he was just met with "Don't look at my card, shitty Deku." It might have seemed like it was a small difference, but it was definitely there.

The ceremony went about how he expected; they started by taking a few tests. Mostly about the history of heroes and what you should do in any given situation. Though math, Japanese, English, and science were present as well.

All of it seemed unbelievably easy to him. There were very few questions that he didn't already know the answer to.

Then they would move on to the physical portion of the exam, starting with a brief summary of what they would be facing while they were taking the exam.

The situation went pretty smoothly all things considered until he accidentally let his muttering get a little too loud.

He had been chastised for it by a tall, muscular boy in glasses.

* * *

Standing in front of the gates to the U.A. practical was nerve-racking, to say the least. All around him were people whos dream was to be a hero. A select few even had special support gear.

These were the few quiet moments before the storm.

Maybe it was because he was by himself, but something dawned on him at that moment. The students before him all had the same dream, to be heroes, but only thirty-six of them would ever have the chance. A few might get lucky and make it into the support course or general studies, but even then the spots would fill up quickly.

More than likely he wouldn't see half of the people standing in front of him st U.A. Despite all the training they did, despite how hard they have worked on a daily basis. They wouldn't make it.

And with those thought's came a whole new layer of dread. If people who had trained all their lives to become heroes couldn't make it, then how would he?

And if he did was he taking a spot that someone else deserved more?

Those thoughts made him shudder.

He would grit his teeth a bare with it though; All Might had entrusted him with his power, and Mei with her dreams. He wouldn't let them down no matter what.

It was then that he noticed the brown-haired girl from before. She was off to the side and seemingly trying to calm her nerves.

'It's the nice person that I met at the school gates; I should go over there and thank her for saving me.' His body was moving once more, as awkward and jerky as the movements were. He approached her slowly, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart as he did so.

It was working at first, at least until a powerful hand was placed on his shoulder.

Behind him stood the tall, intimidating figure of the boy from before. He was looming over him as his glare was focused solely on the green haired boy.

"That girl appears to be focusing. What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?" His voice was stern, and in a way, he sounded like a father scolding his children.

"N-N-No, of course not..." Midoriya was back in panic mode.

A few of the students snickered at him, mocking him under their breath and writing him off before he even had a chance to enter the arena. Well, it's not like he wasn't used to that already.

'I feel like the others think they lucked out. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to prove them wrong.'

Suddenly Present Mic's voice sounded throughout the gathering area, announcing the start only to be met with confused silence.

"What's wrong? There are no countdown in real fights. Run! Run! RUN! The die has been cast, you know."

Midoriya still looked on in confusion for a few seconds before he turned towards the entrance... And every other kid that was running ahead of him.

"I-I'm behind already!" And with that, he ran towards the center to, intent on at least catching a few robots.

* * *

'Okay this is fine you need to calm down. Calm down. It's fine.' His rigid breath filled the air around him, his mind reeling at how far back he had been forced.

The wall in front of him suddenly crumbled, revealing the first robot that had been shown on the list, a one-pointer. The large frame of the robot turned towards the boy with a single glossy red-eye; it seemed to beep in recognition before charging forwards towards the boy.

For the merest moment, his body froze, and in that fraction of a second, the robot had closed half the distance to him.

If it were the old him, he would have stayed frozen, but this wasn't the case. As soon as the robot was within arm's length, he shot forward, his fist making contact with the robot... for minimal damage.

That was until Mei's babies got to work.

Swinging forward like a sledgehammer, the rightly named "Force Amplifier" connected, shattering the hardened steel body of the robot, destroying it a second before a glittering laser struck its frame.

He glanced to the side to see an equally glittering boy huffing while making a weird pose. He ran off shortly after grumbling about how the boy had ruined his moment.

Midoriya wasn't paying attention to that though; his eyes solely focused on his hands. "I did it. I got a point!" A small victory to others, but to him, it was his second step to becoming a hero.

He ran forward now spotting a three-pointer before aiming another of Mei's designs at it. The "Quick Shot" tour through the air striking its large frame in the side and drilling a small hole through its entire body.

The robots red eye slowly flickered off as he let out another cheer.

Four points. He had gotten four points!

His eyes turned again, the acidic green of his glowing orbs locking onto another robot, this time it was a two-pointer.

He ran forward at full speed slamming his palm into it this time. The whirling of the robot was cut short as twenty-thousand bolts of electricity forced its way into its body.

"The Joy Buzzer" as she had called it was a small machine that would discharge electricity into whatever target it was pressed against. It had gotten its name after an embarrassing moment where Midoriya had tried to test it before it was done, getting a shock in response.

Mei had rolled on the floor for an hour after that, laughing at his frazzled hair and wide-eyed expression.

It seemed to work equally well on robots.

Six.

He found a fourth robot soon after, this time another one-pointer.

The force amplifier slammed into it destroying its body in the process.

Seven.

He shot the quick shot once more this time piercing two one-pointers with a single shot.

Nine.

Another three-pointer went down to the joy buzzer.

Twelve.

Three one-pointers were heading towards him as a pact, and in a very un-Midoriya like fashion, he charged towards them yelling with joy.

Fifteen.

This time it was a pair of robots. One and two points respectively.

Eighteen.

He looked around once more, trying to find his next opponent before the timers run out.

Only, there was none to be found.

He glanced down the next street to see the last robot on it get crushed by engine powered kicks.

The next had the boy with the laser from before, tearing through robots on his own.

The final turn had him show up in the main square of the urban area, what few robots that were left were being torn apart by the rest of the contestants.

And just a soon as his high came, it was gone. Panic set in a he frantically looked around for other robots.

But now other contestants were coming in. The man with the engine legs ran into the fray kicking a two-pointer and announcing that he had forty-five points. The other kids calling out theirs as well, and all of them were higher than his.

"The number of enemies is decreasing fast! Oh no!"

* * *

In a darkened room on U.A. grounds several shadowed figures stared at a monitor showing the aspiring heroes to be.

"In this practical exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the villains out from there."

"Information gathering, the ability to understand the situation before anyone else. Mobility, that can be used in many different circumstances. Discriminant, to be able to stay calm in any situation. And pure combat ability."

"These basic abilities, that are needed to keep peace in the streets have been turned into points on this test."

"This year looks pretty promising, doesn't it?"

"Well, we can't know for sure yet. Their true test has still to come."

A gloved hand slowly reached forward to push a red button.

* * *

In the arena, the contestants felt the ground rumble underneath their feet, as large plums of dirtied air came up from the middle of the square.

They watched as a massive figure of the zero point robot loomed over the buildings in the area, and at that moment they finally understood Present Mic's words about how it was an obstacle they should avoid.

Midoriya's mouth hung open in fear as he tried to move backward away from the hulking monstrosity that was the zero-pointer. As he fell on his back the only words that could come to mind were 'Isn't that a little too big?'

Slowly the robot raised its massive hand before slamming it into the ground; the very earth quacked under its force as debris from buildings all around them began to fall.

As one the heroes began to run away, abandoning their comrades as they ran away from the villain.

Yet Midoriya still lay there shaking in fear at the site of the villain.

The boy with the engine legs ran passed him, only sparing him a glance before he continued to run away.

Somewhere far away he swore he heard someone call out that they only had two minutes remaining.

Midoriya turned, intent on joining the rest of the students before something stopped him in his tracks, a single cry of pain.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the brown haired girl from before, leg pinned under some of the fallen rubble.

At once he turned his body running faster than it had ever run before. Sprinting towards the trapped girl.

Little did he know that the heroes were watching him as well.

"There is absolutely no merit in taking on that faux villain. But that creates the opportunity... for it to shine brightly... "

Suddenly he shot forward shattering the ground underneath his feet, soaring into the air towards the massive form of the robot.

"... and rise to the surface. So clench your buttcheeks kid... and yell this from the depths of your heart! SMASH!"

As his fist made contact with the robot the energy that had been gathering suddenly had a focul point to release into. And release it did as it smashed into the armored head of the robot, the steel crumbling under the force of his blow.

The other students stared in amazement at the show of strength.

"That's right show who you are... embody what it means to be a hero! There is nothing nobler than self-sacrifice!"


	7. Chapter 9

**So this is a shorter chapter, but I hope you guys like it. I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger, so it turned out kind of short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Life flew by in mere moments as Midoriya waited for the results of the UA exam. It had been a long stressful week, and he was worried beyond belief about his score.

It had initially started after he was released from the hospital, getting chewed out by Recovery Girl for his recklessness, then by his mother for making her worry, then by Mei for causing her stress, then by his mother again for stressing Mei out, and finally by Mei one more time for worrying his mom.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been that scared.

"Izuku..? Izuku? Izuku? Are you alright honey, why are you staring at that fish?" He looked up to see his mother on the brink of a mental breakdown.

"Sorry mom, I'm fine really!"

He did his best to sound reassuring to the women, glancing to the side to see Mei still happily munching on her rice, a look of pure bliss on her face as she did so.

He smiled to himself; the last thing she needed was undue stress.

They finished dinner in near silence after that, none of them could trust their voices not to crack.

When they were done Mei and Izuku cleaned up the dishes before sitting down on the couch to do their own thing. Wich mostly involved Izuku lifting weights while Mei laid her head in his lap and read the newest issue of "Support Gear Monthly."

Some people would have described their relationship as too close, well if anyone talked to them in the first place.

His mom had stepped out to grab mail in the meantime.

Lost in his thoughts about the exam his face turned into a mask of worry, wondering if he was going to pass with his low score. He had almost received full marks on the written portion of the exam, and knowing Mei, she would have had no issues either. The problem lied in the practical part of the exam, with a score of eighteen he doubted he would be able to get into UA.  
He was sure Mei had done well though.

He hardly noticed when the door slammed behind him and his frantic mother came skidding down the floor way. It wasn't till both his mom and Mei had started calling his name did he look up.

...

Midoriya was... nervous. Staring down at his letter he couldn't help but feel afraid. Mei glanced at him from his bed, under any other circumstance she might have opened the letter for him out of pure excitement, but she could see the dread visibly floating off of him and wisely chose to remain silent.

Slapping his cheeks, he readied himself for what was to come, tearing the packet in half in his angst.

A solid metal disk clattered onto the desk as both of their eyes locked onto it. Slowly it flickered to life, and a holographic image of All Might came to life with the words: "I AM HERE as a projection."

If the two of them had taken the time to think it through it would have been obvious the reason for his appearance, but they were too distracted by the sheer awesomeness that was the symbol of peace in his muscle form.

"I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you. I'm sorry. Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A."

The two of them glanced at each other in silent shock at that statement.

Suddenly a hand appeared on screen telling All Might to face another direction, the two of them sweatdropped at their idols carelessness.

"Hm? What is it? Wrap it up? But there is something I must talk to him about... It's going to push everything else back? All right. Okay Even if you passed the written exam with a near perfect score you only got eighteen points on the practical; unfortunately, that is not enough to pass..."

'I know that All Might. I know that... It's so frustrating...'

He felt Mei arms gently wrap around him pulling his head back to rest on her chest; it was a way to reduce anxiety, or at least that's what she read.

"... If that was all, there was to it! I am an entertainer as well! First, take a look at this video!"

It was a video of the brown haired girl he had rescued before begging Present Mic to give him some of her points.

"In addition to now having a quirk, your actions inspired others. The entrance exam the other day was not graded only on villain points. How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that involves risking one's life put that lip service into action. Rescue Points!"

Their eyes stared at the screen in awe.

"And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other essential ability that we at U.A. look at."

The panel showed Izuku's place at the board. He was ranked first, eighteen villain points, sixty rescue points for a total of seventy-eight, one point above Backugo's.

"You both have passed. Come, young Midoriya. This is your hero academia."

They both let out a cheer at this dancing around in their excitement.

And then Mei did something that took both of them by surprise.

She pressed her lips firmly onto Midoriya's.


	8. Chapter 11

**I swear to god that I was puking pure maple syrup after writing** **this chapter. I do like maple syrup though.**

* * *

Izuku was, for lack of a better word, panicking. Well, even that was an understatement. His face had reached near nuclear levels of heat, and the fact that his mom was now crying tears of joy didn't help at all.

She had seen Mei kiss him when she came to check on them, and although it had been a short, if not sweet, kiss she had been put into hysterics.

Mei was, for lack of a better word, confused. She had read in multiple articles that you should kiss your 'boy friends' when you were happy, though she was confused as to why boyfriends were one word instead of two.

Not to mention that Miss Midoriya was in a state of panic. Her son not much farther behind her, his face hot enough to be a welding torch. Maybe she could use his face to finish one of their babies? They weren't allowed to use anything that was too "dangerous" at the Midoriya household, after all.

Sadly blowtorches counted in that category as well.

She had enjoyed the kiss, as short as it was. It had made her mind go blank, and her stomach flutter. Was this how kisses were supposed to be?

Another experiment was needed.

She closed in on the blushing boy, grabbing his face and pressing her lips to his once more. It was longer this time though, lasting long enough for both parent and child to be turned into unconscious blushing messes.

And once again, Mei was confused.

...

Midoriya had woken up sometime later, his mind still racing about how his best friend had just claimed his first kiss. He wanted to ask questions, so many questions.

Mei was forward about the things she wanted, and she did most things on a whim, acting first and dealing with the consequences later. Then did that mean she wanted too? But she had never shown interest in romance before.

So why was she now?

He barely noticed her approaching him again until she sat beside him on his bed.

His face turned red at how close she was to him again, she had been this close to him many times before, but now it felt different.

It felt right.

It shouldn't have though, Mei was his best friend, and while they had always been a bit to close this was different.

Should it though?

He had spent the last two years with her; she was his best and only friend... And in all honesty, he loved her.

He loved her. Was that what he had always felt for her... Love?

It had to be; he couldn't dream of being where he was now if she wasn't here with him.

"Izuku? Are you alright? You've been zoning out for the past ten minutes." She was speaking to him; she probably had been for the last ten minutes.  
His voice couldn't come out, no matter how hard he tried.

And so he did what every fiber of his being told him to do.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Her lips were soft, softer than anything else he had ever felt before, and they tasted of like the strawberry Pocky she had eaten earlier.

He was sure the heat from his face could power cities right now.

They were both inexperienced with it, their lips moving together randomly, but even so, they found themselves enjoying the sensation.

And when they finally parted, they were left sucking in short ragged breaths of air.

"So, what does this make us?" Those words left his mouth before he could even think of saying them. All the fear and anxiety of the kiss, along with his budding feelings for her, left him confused.

And above all else, scared.

Scared she would reject him, that this would be a one-time thing. She would never abandon him, he knew that too well, but fear will always be the driving force in the human psyche.

"I thought we were best friends?" Her innocent reply was both a slap to the face and a breath of fresh air.

This was Mei he was thinking about; he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know what he was talking about.

He tried speaking again, yet no words would come out.

He was an awkward, nerdy, anti-social, quirk otaku. He was not prepared in the slightest for this conversation.

And how would he even explain what a relationship was?

"Izuku... What do you think of me?"

It was a question he had not expected to hear in this conversation.

How could he describe Mei? She was wonderful in every meaning of the word, she made him smile and laugh, brought even the lowest days just a little bit of sunshine. And at the risk of sounding cheesy, she was his everything.  
He had no idea where he would be without her, though he could speculate,

And none of those speculations were good things.

He hardly even realized that he had been mumbling everything that he thought.

"Izuku, I think I like you, not in a friend kind of way, not even as a best friend. I think... I think I love you. I don't know why or how these feeling came to be, but I love you. I know I'm not the prettiest or the easiest to be around, but whenever we're together, I feel... Complete, like some part of me, is fulfilled."

She finally turned to face him, the entire time they could barely glance at each other in fear that their voices would e caught in their throats.

"Mei... I think I love you too."

He didn't need to think of the words he had to say, his heart knew them all along.

"Hey, Izuku, could we... Could we maybe go on a date sometime?"

"Of, of course, we can!" He hadn't meant for his voice to be as loud as it was, but she didn't seem to mind.

How could he have ever said no?

A small but beautiful smile spread across her face and once more they leaned in towards each other and...

"My baby boy is growing up!"

Oh, right they still had to deal with a teary-eyed mother.


	9. Chapter 13

**It's six am I'm fucking tired, and my organs are trying to kill me, LET'S GO!**

 **Also, you know one hundred reviews sure feel nice, hopefully, I won't be coughing up blood next chapter so I can address it better.**

* * *

Perhaps it was because of the large, intimidating door that stood so proudly in front of him, or maybe it was the prospect of meeting his new classmates, but Midoriya felt small, insignificant, like a bug just waiting to be crushed under pressure. His breathing felt ragged, and his vision blurry, the telltale signs of a panic attack coming at him like waves.

Yet, even despite the fear of what was to come, he couldn't help the excitement that bubbled within his chest.

He was here, at U.A. Hich School, the top school for the next generation of heroes. He had made it despite all the odds; he had made it.

"I only hope my classmates are nice."

And with a small prayer, he walked through the door...

Only to be met with a screaming Bakugo and a tall boy raving about proper school etiquette.

Okay, not the best start.

Slipping inside with practiced stealth, he tried to maneuver his way to the back of the classroom where he would hopefully be out of sight.

Only to be immediately spotted by every member of his class.

"Good morning. I am from Smoei Private Academy. My name is...

"I heard!"

Whatever he was going to say next seemed to fall short as he stopped in place, his arms still held in his robotic arm gestures.

"I-I'm Midoriya. It's nice to meet you, Iida."

An equally intense question followed the boy's nerve-wracking stare.

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you? I had no idea... I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you're better than me."

'At what!?' He wanted to scream this boy was too intense for him to handle, and with his approach came more unwanted attention.

His saving grace came in the form of the short brown haired girl that he had saved during the practical exam, drawing attention away, from him and onto her rather abrupt entrance.

The entire time no one noticed the seething blonde glaring holes into Midoriya in the background.

Gently he reached up to rub his bandaged nose grimacing at the memory.

...

The announcement that there would be not one but two students going to U.A. had been an amazing; all be it surprising, discovery, especially since one of them, was the schools resident punching bag.

To Bakugo however it had been an insult, a useless Deku who was better off dead had been allowed into the same school as him again? And to U.A. no less!?

"How the hell did you get in, huh?" What dirty tricks did you use!? The first student to go to U.A. from this shitty school. My future plans have been torn to pieces. Didn't I tell you to go somewhere else, huh?! I bet you were only able to get in because of that stupid whor..."

He didn't even see the right hook that made contact with his nose.

Stumbling back, he lifted a hand to test the damage.

Blood.

He was bleeding.

He was bleeding because of a stupid Deku!

"If you want to insult me go ahead, I've heard worse. If you want to tell me to jump off a roof, fine, god knows how many times I've considered it. If you want to beat me, hurt me, make everyone think I'm useless, go right ahead if that makes you think you're the big man of the school."

The acidic glare that met his eyes when he looked up froze him to his core, and for the second time in his life, he was afraid.

"But don't you ever insult Mei again!"

That damn nerd marched up to him, standing no more than a few inches away, all it would have taken was one raised hand, one explosion, and he would have put that nerd back in his place.

But he couldn't.

His body trembled as he stared at the boy, who held his gaze with fiery determination.

And then the boy left, saying nothing more about the situation.

And the entire time blood dripped from his nose.

Blood that a shitty, useless, quirkless, waste of space Deku had drawn.

"I'm going to kill him."

And that was no threat, that was a promise.

...

Even now, he couldn't help but direct his furry towards the green haired boy, and it had taken all his will power not to march over and blow his ass to hell immediately.

...

"I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teachers like? Aren't you nervous?"

'She's so close!'

He was used to it with Mei, but this was somebody he didn't even know.

No one noticed the yellow sleeping bag slowly making it's way down the hall, inching along like a worm, occasionally stopping to take a drink out of a juice pouch hidden within the bag.

"Go somewhere else if your here to make friends."

The monotone, uninterested voice that came out drew the attention of the trio standing in front of the door, their heads slowly turning until their gaze landed on the man.

"This is the hero corse."

Slowly the bag unzipped before the juice pouch came up to his mouth, finishing off the contents in one drink.

'What is that thing?!'

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

The class couldn't help but wonder if this was what they had signed up for.

"It's kind of sudden, but put these on and go out into the field.

...

"A quirk assessment test?"

"But what about orientation?"

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing these sense primary school right? Physical tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. This country still uses averages taken from the results of students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Bakugo you finished second during the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your furthest softball throw?"

"About sixty-seven meters."

The answer was immediate and confident like it was only natural that he performed at least this well.

"Then try doing it with your quirk. You can do whatever you want just stay in the circle. Hurry up and give it all you got."

Bakugo stepped up and with a resounding cry of "DIE" launched the ball into the air with an explosion.

When it finally landed Aizawa held up a phone with the numbers 705.2 meters on it.

And then with a cocky smirk directed at the green haired boy, he found his place once more.

"What's this? This looks fun!"

"We get to use our quirks as much as we want!"

Their teachers next words accompanied the chill that ran down their spines.

"This looks fun, huh. You have three years to become a hero. Whoever comes in last place will be expelled."

...

Whatever protests that came with that statement when the teacher explained why he had chosen such a path, and after a grueling long five tests they arrived at the ball through, perhaps the only place where Midoriya felt he might be able to beat some of his peers.

Now it was Midoriya's turn to stand in the center of the circle, feeling the familiar rush of One For All spreading throughout his body as he once again prepared to sacrifice an arm for his dream.

"It doesn't look too good for Midoriya."

"Huh of course not he's a quirkless loser."

"Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did during the entrance exam?"

Aizawa seemed uninterested in the discussion's around him instead focusing on the boy in front of him.

"It's about time, huh?

And then with a cry in his heart Midoriya launched a One For All charged softball forward. Only for it to bounce a little over fifty meters away.

"What happened?! I was definitely using it just now!"

"I erased your quirk. The entrance exam was definitely not rational enough if even a kid like you was accepted."

"Your... Your Eraserhead!"

"From what I can tell you can't control your quirk, can you? Do you intend to incapacitate yourself again and have someone save you?"

"That's not my intention..."

His scarf shot forward, wrapping itself around the boy before dragging him to meet the red-eyed glare of Aizawa.

"Whatever your intention that's what's going to happen. I'm saying that those around you will be forced to do so. In the past, there was an oppressively, passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and useless after saving one person."

The next words spoken crushed his heart.

"Izuku Midoriya. You can't become a hero."

Then the scarf retreated wrapping around his neck once more as he walked away.

"I've returned your quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

The mutters of the students around him fell on deaf ears as he stood in the circle.

He couldn't breathe, and his vision was starting to fade. A panic attack, something he was used to.

And then it stopped, and a voice that wasn't his own escaped his lips.

"I can't be a hero? Who decided that?"

And then power exploded around him, The air misplaced, as One For All coursed around his entire body.

He took a step, and the Earth shattered around him.

"My power is useless to save people? Who decided that?"

His arm reached back the ball held so tightly in his hand that the leather started to part and tear.

"I'm the only one who gets to decide that."

With a roar, the power that had spread across his body moved, gathering itself into his index finger before he launched the ball forward with a shout of "SMASH!"

The force from the throw knocked many of the students backward, forcing them to fight against a hurricane, or be blown away by its power.

The ball soared through the air, going farther and farther until it disappeared from sight.

And after a few seconds, the machine beeped letting Aizawa know that it had finally landed.

"2.75 Kilometers!"

The machines cheery voice was met with hollers of joy from his fellow classmates.

And then the kid turned and said one sentence.

"Mr. Aizawa... I'm still standing."

Only one response came to his mind at those words, and he couldn't help but let them out.

"This Kid!"


	10. Chapter 10

Not a chapter. I'm deleting this story, and reposting it by this weekend.


	11. Chapter New Story

New story is up.


End file.
